Unexpected Love
by MelodiousNocturne13
Summary: While traveling, Paul encounters a battle that may lead to decisions and changes. I suck at summaries xP PaulxOc Rated T for bad words later on.
1. Character Bio

Name: Melody

Age: 17

Eye Color: Emerald green with gold around the pupils

Hair: Black, up to her upper waist. She usually has it down but occasionally puts in up in a ponytail.

Pokemon: Typhlosion, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Absol, Charizard, Luxray

Name: Damien

Age: 21

Eye color: Emerald green

Hair: Sand. His hair is nice and short except for his bangs that look like they're in his eyes.

Pokemon: Dragonite, Venusaur, Skarmory, Gyarados, Mightyena, Infernape

Name: Sally

Age: 8

Eye Color: Sapphire blue

Hair: Blonde. Usually in two pigtails.

Pokemon: None. (**A/N: **For now…)

Backstory: Melody and her brother Damien are from Floaroma Town. Their parents died when Damien was 4 and Melody was 1. They left to Kanto to live with their aunt and uncle. She was left with her aunt and uncle because her brother left at the age of 12 to start his Pokemon journey. He would send her Pokemon he would catch for her to take care of them. At the age of 19 he came back to find that Melody had already started her Pokemon journey with a wounded Charmander that she rescued. She traveled to Johto and Hoenn, catching more Pokemon and winning badges. She tried for the Kanto Pokemon League and lost. While he was on his journey, their family would visit some of their friends in Sinnoh. Melody was 8 when she was introduced to Sally. They became friends really fast and Sally saw Melody as an older sister. Now, a year has gone by since Melody lost the Pokemon League and she has returned to Sinnoh with her brother to meet new people and new Pokemon.

I completely forgot to explain/describe my characters! Well that basically tells you most of the stuff bout Melody and the crew. Hope ya like it! :D


	2. Let's Travel Together

**Okay this is my first story so please I would like for you guys to bear with me until I start getting better at writing stories. Anyways Pokemon doesn't belong to me, only Melody and Sally and Damien! So review and enjoy!**

**~*.*~**

It was a pretty day in Floaroma Town. The wind was swaying lightly and the flowers sweet scent filled the noses of people and Pokémon alike. There was also laughter in the air. Two girls, one small and another big, were playing with their Pokémon friends in valleys. "Ha-ha this is so much fun Melody!" The small girl said to the other. "Ha-ha I know Sally" The older one, Melody, said to younger one, Sally. Both girls didn't notice a mysterious man dressed in all black, who was watching the older girls Pokémon. Since the younger girl was still too small to own any, she would play with the wild Pokémon or, in some cases, Melody's Pokémon. Now Melody had traveled to all the regions. She had gone to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and now she's back home in Sinnoh. With her she had a Charizard, Typhlosion, Pigeot, Pikachu, Luxray and an Absol. Sally just loved playing with Pikachu, she was always so sweet! Pigeot and Charizard always gave her rides on their backs and so did Luxray and Absol. Typhlosion always made her feel so nice and warm. She loved all of them but not as much as she loved Melody. Melody and Sally are both from Floaroma Town and they both lost their parents at an early age. They were looked after by Melody's older brother Damien after he finished his Pokémon journey. He gave Melody and Sally their first ever Pokémon but when Melody started her journey she said she wanted to catch her own Pokémon, not get hand me downs. They didn't notice that the mysterious man had pulled out a poke ball and was walking towards them. But he wasn't the only one.

_Melody's POV:_

I was having fun and playing with Sally, who I haven't seen in over 5 years. "Wow she sure has grown! Soon she'll be able to start her own journey" I thought with a smile as I watched her play chase with Pikachu. "You know, girls aren't supposed to be playing with Pokémon" a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a man in a black coat, a poke ball in his hand. "Who are you!" I asked as my Pokémon stood behind me, all growling at the man. "Me? I'm no one. I'm just looking out for the safety of you little girls" he said with perverted grin. "So why don't you give me those big bad Pokémon?" "NO WAY!" I screamed at him. No one is taking my Pokémon from me. They have been my family ever since I got my first one. "Heh then I guess I'm taking them by force then! Go Torterra!" And with that the man threw his poke ball in the air and out came his Torterra. "Fine! If I lose then you can have them but if I win then you leave me and Sally alone! Go Pikachu!" I said as I looked at my Pikachu. She looked at me once, nodded her head and ran out to face her enemy. "But Melody!" said Sally as she went to go watch the battle with all my other Pokémon, "Isn't Pikachu going to be at a disadvantage? Why not use one of your Fire types?" "Simple. I'm going to prove to him that girls can raise and train Pokémon just as good as guys! That's why I'm using Pikachu. I know the type disadvantage but that won't mean a thing once I'm thru with him!" Melody said as she got in her battle stance. "Torterra use Leech Seed!" "Dodge it and use Iron Tail!" Both Pokémon and attack collided, sending a loud booming noise and smoke everywhere. "Where did it go?" screamed the man as he looked around for my Pikachu. Suddenly a shadow past over Torterra's head. As Torterra looked up, he got a direct hit from Pikachu's Iron Tail. "Yeah!" Melody said as impact made a huge crater underneath Torterra. "N-No way… How can… That small Pokémon contain such fierce power?" I heard the man mumble as he watched my Pikachu jump away from Torterra. "There. That proves that girls can train Pokémon better than boys" I said as I started turning from him. "I'm not done yet!" the man screamed, "Torterra use Plant Frenzy!" "Pikachu hit it head on with your Thunder!" BOOOOM! The loud impact noise was loud enough to be heard from the town! Suddenly a strong wind and smoke covered the arena. "Pigeot use Gust!" I said as my Bird Pokémon cleared away the smoke to reveal my Pikachu standing tall and Torterra fainted at the ground. "WHAT?" the man screamed as he saw that I had won. "A deal's a deal. Now leave us alone" I said to him as Pikachu jumped up on me and got on my shoulder. The man just looked at me as I glared at him. Then he sighed, put Torterra back in his poke ball and walked away. "WOW! Melody that was so awesome!" Sally said to me as I walked back to her. "Thanks Sal" I grinned at her, then petted her head.

~*.*~

**So what did yous think? Tell me if it's good or bad, any improvements, I want your criticism! Anyways if I get enough nice reviews then I'll just write the second chapter! :D Or not ...**


	3. Nice to Meet You!

So sorry if it's a bit late… I had school and my other stories and all that silly stuff! Anyways here is the second chapter! Enjoy! :D

Sally: She doesn't own Pokemon! Just me!

Melody: And me!

Damien: Can't forget about me!

Everyone: ENJOY!

~*.*~

~After the Battle~_ Paul's POV:_

"Why did I even agree to this?" I asked for the hundredth time, "Simple!" The little girl, Sally, answered, "You want to become strong. Melody has strong Pokémon. Melody wants to travel around Sinnoh and you travel Sinnoh for gym battles! So basically it's like capturing two Starly with one poke ball!"I just grunted. This girl can't be anything but trouble.

"Okay!" Melody said as she walked out of the Pokémon center, "Here you go Paul! All your Pokémon are healed and ready to go" I grunted my thanks. "Sally I called Damien. I told him that I'm leaving for a bit and that he needs to come and take care of you" she said as she turned to look at Sally.

"But Melody!" Sally argued, "I'm old enough to be able to travel with you!" "No Sally. I can't let you go with us. It might be dangerous and besides you're still too young" Melody said, as she stared into the little girls eyes. Suddenly there was a strong wind and the sound of wings flapping. "Hey Melody!" then suddenly a guy riding a Dragonite appeared. "Damien!" both girls said and they ran over to the guy and gave him a hug. "Hey little sis!" the guy, Damien, said as he petted Melody's head, "Woah! Sally! Look at how big you are!"

"Not big enough apparently" she said as she crossed her arms and glared at Melody who just gave her a deadpan stare. "Why?" Damien asked as he returned Dragonite in its poke ball. "Melody won't let me go with her on her journey!" Sally wailed as she started crying. "Hey now don't start crying" Damien said as he tried to comfort her, "I know you can't go with her but she's going to visit you!" "R-really?" the little girl asked.

"I promise" Melody said as she gave Sally a kiss on the head. She suddenly turned to me. "Will you visit me too Paul?" she asked me. I just stared at her. Tears were leaking out of her eyes. I sighed, "Sure" That seemed to help cheer her up. "Okay then you guys have fun!" she said as she started waving at us. Then Melody turned to me, "Are you ready?" "Let's go" And with that she started waving at them. I just turned around and left her there. A couple minutes later she ran back to where I was walking and started to walk next to me. "Pikachu!" her Pikachu said as its head popped out from her back. "Yea I'm excited too" Melody said to it as we kept on walking.

_Melody's POV:_

"Paul" I groaned, "Can we please take a break?" When he didn't answer I asked again. "Paul! Can we PLEASE take a break?" "No." That's it. I don't understand why he won't talk. I can't understand why he's so mean. I stopped walking and stared at the back of his head, lost in thought. I didn't notice that he stopped walking. Next thing I know he's face to face with me. "Why are you staring at me?" he asked me, a smirk plastered on his face. I just stared at him. "Paul can we please stop? Please? For five minutes?" I don't know why I asked again.

Maybe it's due to him being so close to me or maybe I'm just that stubborn. "On one condition" he said after some time. This I was not expecting. "You battle with me again. If you win we stop, if I win we keep going and you stop asking." he said, as his black eyes bore into my green ones. "Sure" I breathed, noticing that I was holding my breath and that he was REALLY close to me. I don't know why but my heart is beating super-fast and loud. I noticed that he was already ready and waiting for me to start.

~After the Battle~ (**A/N: Apologies. I am super lazy today *yawn*)**

I sat on a rock, happy that I won the battle. "Now you see Paul! This isn't so bad" I told him happily. He just grunted. "Aww are you mad that I won?" I teased him as I got up from the rock and sat down next to him. He just stared at me as Pikachu jumped on my lap. "Hey there girl. You fought a great battle" I said as I stroked her back. "Melody" Paul said after some moments of silence. "Hm?" I said not bothering to look at him. "If I ever beat your Pokémon at a battle I want you to leave me alone" Now I looked at him. "What?" I asked him. "If I ever beat you in a battle I want you to stop traveling with me." He repeated, looking at me straight in the eyes.

So he didn't want me to travel with him? No he just wants me around until he can beat me. There won't be a reason for me to stay anymore with him if he's stronger than me. I realized he was waiting for an answer. "Okay Paul", I said as I wrapped my pinky around his which seemed to catch him off guard, "I pinky promise to leave you alone if you can beat my Pokémon in a battle" I felt his pinky squeeze mine and I knew he agreed. Soon we started off again on the road towards Eterna City. Before long we came up on a forest. "This forest looks really dense" I said, as I backed up into Paul.

I turned around and found him smirking down at me. "Scared?" he said to me that smirk still there. "No!" I said, mustering up some courage and stepping into the forest. "Hmph! How DARE that Paul talk to me like that?" I thought as I kept walking. Only when I turned around did I realize that I lost Paul. "Paul?" I asked in a scared voice. No reply. "Paul this isn't funny!" I said, now getting really scared. There was a sound behind around. That did it.

I took off running in the other direction. I just kept running until I crashed into something or actually someone. Apparently I was running pretty fast since when I crashed into him, both me and Paul tumbled to the ground. "Paul! Thank goodness I found you!" I said as I realized that I crashed into him. "Can you get off now?" he asked in an annoyed voice. I'm not sure if it was my imagination but I think I saw some red on Paul's cheeks. There was another sound nearby and I clutched onto Paul's arm for dear life. "The faster we get out of here the better!" I said as we started walking again, this time I made sure that Paul was right next to me. Surprisingly, he didn't complain. Knowing him I thought he would start complaining and pull his arm away from my grasp. I just shrugged it off and we continued thru the forest.

~Three Days Later~

"We're finally out of that forest!" I said as I stepped out of the shady trees and into the nice sunlight. Aahh it felt so good and warm! I sure did miss it. Paul just walked up next to me and looked around. We could see Eterna City in the distance. "Let's go" he said with that same monotone of his. I just nodded my head and followed him with a smile on my face. ~*~*~

"Can you please heal our Pokemon?" I asked Nurse Joy when we got in the Pokemon Center. "Sure! Would you two lovebirds like a room?" WOAH. Me and…. Paul? I looked at him as he looked at Nurse Joy. I said "No" as he said "Yes" Nurse Joy looked confused and she wasn't the only one. "We'd like a room" Paul asked her and handed her his Trainer Card. She swiped it and handed it back to us, "Your Pokemon will be ready in a while so why not wait here till their ready?" We both nodded our heads and went to wait for them. "Paul?" we heard someone ask. I tried to look and see who it was but Paul was blocking my view. "Ash" Paul said to the voice. "What are you doing here?" this time it was a girl's voice and she sounded happy to have run into him. "What does it look like? I'm going to go challenge the gym leader" Paul answered with no emotion.

I peeked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of the people. There was a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder, a girl holding a Piplup and a tall guy. Suddenly the tall guy looked at me and got hearts in his eyes and in one fluid movement had my hand in his. "My dearest darling, what are you doing hiding your pretty face from the world?" He asked me, I merely sweat dropped. Then a Croagunk came out of a poke ball and jabbed his side, causing him to collapse on the floor. "I'm so sorry about Brock" the girl said, looking embarrassed. "Hey it's no big deal!" I said to her and gave her a smile. "Hi there my name is Dawn!" she said, and looked at the Pokemon in her hands, "And this is Piplup!" "I'm Ash and this is Pikachu!" the guy with the hat said, as his Pikachu greeted me. "And that's Brock" Dawn said, pointed to the guy on the floor. "Nice to meet you all! I'm Melody!" I told them, looking at them and flashing a smile.

"So what are you doing with Paul?" Ash asked me, a confused look on his face. But before I could answer them, Nurse Joy came up to us and handed us our Pokemon. "Here you go! All your Pokemon have been restored to full health. Have a nice day!" and with that she walked away. "She's traveling with me" Paul answered them for me. They all looked pretty shocked and, honestly, I couldn't blame them. Big jerk Paul was traveling with a girl. "Wow!" Dawn said smiling, even though I noticed a sad glint in her eyes. "Anyways Melody!" Ash said, turning his attention on me, "What do you do? Are you a Pokemon Trainer or a Coordinator?"

"Actually I'm neither" They all just gave me confused looks. "Well you see I mainly like to travel and meet new Pokemon and people. Sure I battle sometimes for fun and I enter Contests once in a while but I don't like collecting badges or ribbons. For me it's all about having fun!" I explained to them. "Wow!" Dawn said, "I would love to have a battle with you!" "Sure Dawn it sounds like fun! But let me warn you know! My Pokemon are tough from their training!" I said to her, giving her a You Sure About This? Look. "Where have you trained?" Brock asked me, somehow recovering super-fast. "Well I've trained in Kanto, Johto and Hoenn. I recently returned here because it's been over 5 years since I've been back home in Sinnoh." I told them all.

They just looked at me with wide eyes, even Paul. "What?" I asked them all, getting a bit uncomfortable by the stares. "You must have some crazy strong Pokemon!" Ash said, filled with excitement. "I do! I even beat Paul!" I said, smugly crossing my arms and looking at them. Paul just Hmphed at me and walked away. I couldn't help but laugh, Paul can be real silly sometimes. "So Dawn, wanna battle?" I asked her. "You bet!"

~*.*~

Woah! That was long! :D

Damien: That's what she said….

Me: Oh shut up .

Melody: Yay! So much stuff happened! :D I keep on winning! :D

Me… For now…

Melody: ;.; Aww

Sally: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Remember! We love you! 3


	4. Where Are You!

Okay here is chapter 3! :D Woo~ Sorry Sally, Damien, but you guys won't be appearing for a while now!

Sally: Aww… Okay...

Damien: Fine!

Me: Well go on. Say it.

Sally: MelodiousNocturne13 doesn't own anything! :D

~*.*~

~Outside~

Dawn and I were standing on both sides of the arena. It was going to be a tag team battle. I knew who to send out and I had the perfect battle strategy. I looked to my left and saw that her friend, Ash, was sitting down and Brock was going to be the referee. I guess Paul's mad at me for rubbing in the fact that I won… What do I care? I don't care if he hates me! I mean I guess I care but... "Hey Melody! You ready?" Dawn asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What? Oh yea! Let's go!" I said, getting my two Pokemon. "Okay! Piplup and Buneary! Spootlight!" she said as a small blue penguin and a little bunny came out. "They're so cute! Too bad cuteness won't help you here! Let's go Pigeot and Pikachu!" I said as my Pokemon came out of their poke balls. "Cool! She has a Pikachu too!" Ash said in total awe. "You ready Dawn?" I smirked. "Ready!" she called to me. "This is TOO easy!" I thought to myself as the battle started.

"I can't believe I lost…" Dawn said, sinking to her knees. I returned my Pokemon to their balls, except for Pikachu. She wanted to stay out so I let her. "Hey Dawn good battle you were great!" I told her, trying to cheer her up. "No she wasn't. She was weak and you wiped the floor with her" Paul said as he came turned the corner and came to view. My heart leapt. He saw my battle! "Paul! How could you say that?" Dawn asked as tears threatened to spill. "Paul! Tell her you're sorry!" I told him. He was being a Class- A jerk again. "Why should I? She was weak. Just like her Pokemon." He answered, glaring daggers at me. He was truly pissing me off. "Listen Paul. I know me beating you put you in a bad mood but you shouldn't take it out on Dawn!" I yelled at him. He just kept on glared daggers at me. I tried to glare back at him but I eventually looked down and glared at the floor. I looked back up to him and he looked like he was going to say something when suddenly a big metal claw came and captured Pikachu! "What?" We all yelled in surprise and looked at where the metal claw came from only to be greeted by a… song?

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear"

"Melting on the wind..."

"Past the stars..."

"And in ya' ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a break neck pace..."

"Dashing hope, bringing fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet..."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!" "And it's James!"

"And Meowth, now dat's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place...Team Rocket..."

"In ya' face!"

… Okay? "Um who are you guys?" I asked them with a quizzical look on my face. "We are Team Rocket!" a woman with long red hair said, "I'm Jessie!" "And I'm James!" a guy with blue hair said. "And I'm Meowth!" said a… talking Pokemon? Okay then. Weird people. "Give me back Pikachu!" Ash yelled at them. Then his Pikachu popped his head from behind Ash's shoulder. Wait that meant that… "WE TOOK THE WRONG PIKACHU!" all three of them screamed. "Give me back my Pikachu!" I yelled at them as I watched my Pikachu squirm in the metal clam that had her captive. "Pikachu use Thunder!" I told her but her attack didn't do anything. "What?" I asked confused.

"Hahaha! Silly girl! This claw was made to withstand electric attacks!" Meowth said to me. "Grr… What can I do?" I thought as I watched my Pokemon struggle but to no avail. "Torterra standby" a voice to my right said and out came a Torterra. I looked over and saw that Paul had a poke ball out. "So... he owns a Torterra huh?" I thought as I watched him, wondering what he was up to. "Now use Leaf Storm!" and Torterra unleashed its attacks on the metal claw. Soon the claw exploded and my Pikachu was falling! "Pigeot! Go catch Pikachu!" I yelled as I threw the poke ball. My Pigeot came out and Pikachu landed on his back. I sighed in relief and when Pigeot landed, I got Pikachu and gave her a big hug. But I wasn't thru yet. I was VERY angry. And no one likes me when I'm angry.

"Pikachu, you use Thunder! Pigeot use Air Slash!" Both Pokémon's moves together blended to make one ultimate attack. The blast hit Team Rocket head on and they got blasted away. "No one messes with my Pokemon!" I said triumphantly as I watched them get blasted. "Wow… Your Pokemon are strong… "Ash said in total awe as I returned them back to their poke balls. "Hey Melody!" Dawn said suddenly, "Can I talk to you?' I saw her look at Paul and he looked right back. "In private?" she added. "Um sure" I said as I let her drag me away from the group. "Melody", she started once we were far enough as to not be heard, "Why don't you travel with us?" That caught me off guard. "Travel… With you guys?" I asked her with a confused look on my face. "Yeah! It'll be so much fun! Please? Don't tell me you actually like traveling with Paul? He's so mean!" she said, her eyes pleading with me to say yes. I wanted to say yes but… I couldn't. I made a promise with Paul. "I'm sorry Dawn I can't", I said explaining to her why I couldn't, "You see I made a very important promise with Paul and I don't like breaking promises. Sure Paul isn't the nicest guy to travel with but he was nice enough to let me come along. I'm sorry Dawn but I have to say no" "Oh… Okay I understand" she said to me with a sad smile. "Melody?" she asked after a while. "Yeah?" "Do you like Paul?"

Well that was unexpected. I just stared at her with a shocked expression. "Me? Like…. Paul?" I asked her back, still quite a bit shocked. I didn't know what to say. Could I like Paul? I've been traveling with him for a while now but… "Dawn, I don't know. I guess I like him as a friend" I told her as I looked down to hide my blush. She looked at me and I knew that wasn't what she meant. "You know what I mean Melody. Do you?" "I… I…" I muttered as I looked up, my blush covering my whole face. That's when I noticed something. "Where is Paul?" I asked as I looked around for him. "Huh?" Dawn said as she looked around too. Paul had disappeared. "Maybe he left?" Dawn said as we started walking towards the Pokemon center. "He wouldn't leave without me, would he?" I asked her, as she went to heal her Pokemon. She just shrugged. "Would he really leave without me?" I thought to myself.

"Hey Melody!" I heard someone call me. I turned around to see Ash, Brock and dawn walking towards me. "Dawn told us that you lost Paul" Brock told me, I just nodded. "That Paul… I wouldn't be surprised if he really did leave you!" Ash said as he glared at nothing. "You can travel with us now!" Dawn said as we started towards the Eterna City gym. "Just until I find Paul" I told her, not really paying any attention to where we were going. "Don't worry Melody! I'm sure Paul wouldn't leave you by yourself!" Dawn told me, trying to cheer me up. "Yeah you may be right" I said, feeling a bit better. "Melody you have to stick around and see my battle!" Ash said to me. "Sure Ash" I told him with a giggle. Soon we found ourselves in front of a big building. "Here we are! The Eterna City Gym!" Brock said as he looked up from a book that he was reading. "Let's go!" Ash said as he ran inside with Dawn, Brock and me right behind him.

~*.*~

Me: Phew! Another chapter done! Now I got to go work on the others T.T

Sally: Take a break! You deserve it!

Damien: You have other stories? O.O

Melody: Yep! And I'm in them! ;D

Damien: -.-"Whatever!

Sally: *laughing nervously* Anyways, read and review please~


End file.
